villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot, known before as Sub Zero, is a warith ninja from the Netherrealm and a villain form the Mortal Kombat fighting games series. History Mortal Komaby Mythologies: Sub Zero Noob Saibot was originally the first Sub-Zero and a member of the Lin Kuei Clan. He was hired at one point to steal a map for Quan Chi from a Shaolin Temple, where he encountered Scorpion, a ninja from the rival Shirai Ryu clan that Quan Chi had also hired, in case Sub-Zero failed. Sub-Zero savagely and coldly killed Scorpion and escaped the temple with the map. Upon arriving back at the Lin Kuei temple, Quan Chi made good on his part of the bargain, he utterly destroyed the Shira Ryu. The sorcerer also revealed he had hired Scorpion, which made Sub-Zero distrustful of him. Quan Chi then told him the significance of the map, it led the way to the Temple of the Elements, which held an amulet that, accordign to legend, contained great magical powers. Sub-Zero entered the temple and managed to best the traps and elite guards within, as well as the four elemental guardians, one of which was Fujin, a wind god who would have larger roles in later games. With the last guardian defeated, Sub-Zero broke the seal keeping Quan Chi from entering the temple and as the ice ninja prepared to calim the amulet, the sorcerer appeared and took the amulet himself. Quan Chi then revealed the truth about the amulet, it belonged to a fallen Elder God known as Shinnok, who was banished to the Netherrealm many millenia ago after he attempted to take control of all of existence. When he regained the amulet, Shinnok would be ready to take control of the universe once more. Quan Chi disappeared and Sub-Zero began to leave, only for Raiden to appear and express his disgust for the ignorance and greed of the ice ninja's clan. The thunder god then commanded Sub-Zero to go to Netherealm and retrieve the amulet, conjuring a portal there. Upon his arrival, Sub-Zero found himself trapped in the Prison of Souls, where he unknowingly meets Shinnok. He then escaped the cell he is trapped in and fought his way through Quan Chi's guards, until he encountered Scorpion, now transformed into a specter, who blamed the ice ninja for the death of his clan and family. Even though his enemy was unable to die again, Sub-Zero beat him and Scorpion retreated. The ice ninja then took on Quan Chi's trio of minions, Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena and killed them, with the exception of Sareena, whom he spared for some strange reason. Sub-Zero then took their teleportation crystals and found his way to Quan Chi. The sorcerer then revealed that the reason Sub-Zero could exist in the Netherrealm was because he possessed an evil heart, due to his work as a ruthless assassin. He then fought against Quan Chi and recieved help in the form a timely appearance by Sareena, who begged Sub Zero to take her from the Netherrealm. However she was killed by Shinnok, who now had the amulet in his possession, (though this was later revelaed to be a fake created by Quan Chi). Sub-Zero managed to snatch the amulet from the fallen god and escaped through another protal created by Raiden. Upon his escape, Sub -Zero asked it what Quan Chi had said was true, which Raiden confirmed. He then told the young warrior that only he could change this fatem but if he did not, he would descend into the Netherealm. Mortal Kombat Upon returning to the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero found out he had been invited to the Mortal Kombat Tournament by Shang Tsung. Because the Lin Kuei had prievously been hired to kill the sorcerer, Sub-Zero accepted and fought in the tournament, so he could get the chance to kill Shang. Very little is known about Sub-Zero's battle in the tournament. After the defeat of Shang Tsung and Goro at the hands of Liu Kang and the island's subsequent eruption into chaos, Sub-Zero was challenged to a fight to the death by Scorpion. With vengeance and demonci energies from the Nethrealm fueling him, Scorpion killed Sub-Zero causing him to descend itno Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat 2 Upon his descent into Netherrealm, Sub-Zero was transformed into a wraith version of what he once was and named Noob Saibot. He joined Shinnok's Brotherhood of Shadow, ironically what he had refused to do while alive. Saibot was then ordered to observe the events currently taking place in Earthrealm and Outworld. He remained in the shadows and watched the tournament in Outworld, then reported the events back to the Shinnok. Mortal Kombat 3 Saibot's next assignment was to join forces with Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earthrealm, though it is unknown what his role in the conflict was. Mortal Kombat 4 After Shao Kahn's defeat, Shinnok made his return with help from Quan Chi and Saibot stood alongside him during the conflict. However Shinnok was defeated by Raiden's forces, resulting in the disbanding of the Brotherhood of Shadow. With his old master "gone" (as Saibot put it) the wraith returned to the service of a weakened Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition A few years later, Saibot appeared during a battle between the forces of Outworld, led by Kano, and the armies of Edenia and Shokan, led by Kitana and Goro. During this, Saibot attacked Goro and delivered a mortal wound to the Shokan. Mortal Kombat Deception With both masters that he once served now gone, Saibot slowly became his own master. Now free to follow his own goals and unconcerned by the events involvign the newly returned Onaga, Saibot plotted to create a force of assassins in his own image. While searching Shao Kahn's abandoned fortress, the wraith came across the deactivated cyborg, Smoke. After reprogramming the cyborg to serve him, he activated his nano-technology and began to make plans to use it to create a force of cyber-demon warriors. Saibot and Smoke left the fortress, while being followed by Saibot's brother, the second Sub-Zero, and Sareena. However the pair were perfectly aware that they were bign followed and waited for their chance, then attacked Sub-Zero whilst he was unawares. Sareena managed to intervene in the battle and held off Sub-Zero's would be assassins. This caused her to revert to her demon form and after Sub-Zero awoke from the unconcious state he had been put in, he attacked her. It was during this time that Saibot was revealed to be Sub-Zero's brother. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saibot and Smoke later worked together to stage an invasion on the Lin Kuei temple, so as to trasnform the clan into dark warriors loyal to Saibot, as well as kill Sub-Zero. However this plot was foiled by Taven, who defeated the pair. After that Sub-Zero worked to free Saibot of the darkness within him. In his ending, Saibot defeated Blaze and found himself in a dark chamber, cofnronte by his former self, the original Sub-Zero, who ahd come to reclaim his part of the soul they shared. The two fought, but neither could best the other and, in the end, what emerged was neither Sub-Zero, nor Noob Saibot, but something more. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Dark Forms